My 'Great' Life
by Tsubasa-CCS
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL FIC. Poor Roxas is just a nobody in the school. Crushing on one of the hottest jocks of the school, been involved in bad things and having unique friends, what else could happen to him? SoRoku Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: What I'll Call A Prolouge

WARNING: Er... rambling on about random stuff?

Rated: T for language (later on) and other stuff that'll happen in the future, don't want to spoil :D

* * *

**Chapter 01: What I'll Call A Prolouge**

It was when I was thirteen that I realised I was gay. Yes, gay. For those who don't know what it means, it meant being a homosexual person, or so what the dictionary tells me.

It all started when I was in year 7. It was like any typical day. Trying to get to class on time. Giving teachers lame excuses if you're late. Bringing IPods to class and listen to it. Hanging around with a bunch of new friends you made.

It was about the end of the year when I first saw him. Yep the guy of my dreams. The big hot-shot in the school.

Leonhart. SORA Leonhart.

I was just chatting to my best bud, Hayner that I knew since I was a kid when the teacher asked for our attention. And then when Sora walked into the class, I fell in love.

Yes, you may think 'Oh god, how lame, it won't last long.' But it's the truth.

**I fell for him hard. **

His smooth and silky chocolate brown hair spiking up in different directions His cerulean blue eyes glowing with gleefulness as he smiled. Oh god. His smile. An angelic smile that took hold of anyone's heart within milliseconds. Kind of like Medusa and turning people into stone. Yeah, that kind of concept.

Anyway as he walked into our class and introduced him, before I could even talk, the girls began squealing and tried to drag them into their friendship group. And guess which group he ended up in? The 'Popular Group' consisting of all the most popular people in the school.

Well isn't this a typical romance story.

That is a place that'll I can never approach. I mean it has all the hot jocks like that Silent Riku, which somehow attracted 99% of the school's girl population into loving him. Well maybe not that extreme.

Oh well, but now I guess you understand the sad situation I'm in. I'm practically a NOBODY in his life. A NOBODY I repeat.

Well if you're reading this, I guess I can be thankful since I can release the pain I feel in my heart. Well that was three years ago, and if you're so good in maths that you can add numbers you can probably work out how old I am now. The answer is sixteen. Actually fifteen turning sixteen is more exactly but who cares. Maths is not exactly my forte.

Three years passed so quickly and before I knew it, I was a year ten. Life passes so quickly and within those three years, all I've ever done was watch him from a distance. I mean I'm like a nobody to him, though that thought still hurts me a little. But, its reality and I can't run away from it. Well apart from my love life, I'm pretty much satisfied with everything else. I got great teachers for all of my subjects...actually a majority of it. I have a goddamn witch for geography who thinks its science and keeps dragging us to do science experiments instead of geography, which ticks me off since Geography is a subject you can sleep through. Science is also chaotic since this bald head man name 'Xehanort' keeps rambling on about heart and how it works. Dude we already know that a heart has fours chambers and blood goes through it to get oxygen, and we know what a freakin' heart looks like since we dissected it about 1 MILLION TIMES! And then for Maths we have this wizard-like dude, who looks wise, but is in fact a completely wuss. He has no class-control what-so-ever and hides behind the table when the situation gets out of hand. Not like I care. Everything is probably as ridiculous as the few classes I mentioned... so I guess a majority of my class is complete shit. Apart from Art. It is probably the only class I pay attention to. We have this very nice teacher who recently graduated out of Uni and began teaching. She is such a great who allows IPods to be used and gives us help when we need to draw something difficult, but somehow all the guys, especially Hayner rambles on about how hot she was, not I was interested in girls then, but I kept laughing, since I thought Hayner's mind was already occupied with Olette.

Well that should be enough of School Life, should I tell you about my private life?

Well, my family consist of Terra, Aqua, Ventus (Ven for short) and me. Well technically Aqua is not related to us by blood, but she's Terra's girlfriend so I guess she's part of the family. If you're wondering why we don't have any parents, well they all died. It started off when Terra's mother died, so his father got married to our mother. But she dies later on, like when Ven and I were 5, leaving my dad behind again. Then he overworked, trying to look after us, so he died of exhaustion. That was when Terra was 16 and Ven and I were 8. Back then, our uncle Cid decided to take us in, until Terra reached 18. After that, Terra became our guardian and looked after us ever since, occasionally borrowing help from Uncle Cid very now and then. Did I also mention that Ven and I were twins? Don't think so, I think it was obvious. I literally look like a clone of Ven, apart from our personality. Ven is more outgoing and cheerful, like Sora, while I was more...reserved. What the annoying part is that sometimes I have weird people jumping on top of me shouting out 'VEN' and literally clobber me. That was painful. So we decided wear something to differentiate each other. I wore a black wristband while he wore a white one.

My friends... are crazy. They are the craziest bunch I ever befriended. Hayner loves picking fights with Seifer and his gang and somehow drags me into fighting alongside him. He's probably the most rash out of us. Olette is the serious one out of all of us. She has a thing for homework. She loves making us do our work so well we get A's. If we don't...you don't want to know what happens next. Pence, my dear friend Pence. He's amazing. Always somehow gets the latest gossip of the school, loves taking photos of random thing. Like a pencil... But he's a great pal to hang around with.

By the way, I better warn you guys before it's too late, but you probably don't want to hang around with me too much. I used to be part of this gang called Organisation 13. Well it's actually 14, but everyone likes saying 13 more since it sounds cooler. We used to beat other gangs up and do illegal stuff like smoking and drugs...well I didn't do the drug or smoking part since a friend of mine in the gang told me to value your health. What a hypocrite. Well I left it a long time ago since Ven said its bad news, but I'm still in touch with a few of them. So beware of me.

By the way, if you don't know, my name is Roxas. Roxas Begyndelse. And if you're wondering why I writing all of this down, well I guess I want someone to know my story of the reality.

Well, this is my story. And it is only the beginning.

Where should I start...yes, how about when I had my first encounter with Sora? That will be a great start.

* * *

YAY! I WROTE A NEW STORY. This story has been stuck in my head for ages for I decided to write it down. Hope you would like it. And Review please, always makes me day. If you're wondering how I got Roxas's surname, I translate 'Beginning' on Google translate to Danish, well it sounds fine at least.

I really should lay off Final Fantasy X. Been replaying it countless times, it's amazing I'm still not sick of it...:D


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Hello everyone who's reading this! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 02: The First Encounter**

**

* * *

**

**(SWITCHED TO NORMAL POV)**

It all started when Roxas was skateboarding himself to school with Ven right next to him, blabbering gibberish that couldn't process through his mind. Well after being dragged out of bed just in time before Terra would come upstairs with a tub of icy cold water, forced to put on his uniform and do his toiletries in 10 mins and Ven literally breathing behind his back and then eating breakfast lazily before Ven dragged him out of the house. Well it was Roxas's daily routine, so he didn't mind, but this time, he seems to be woken up earlier, so he's still half-asleep.

"Hey, Roxas! You listening?" Ven pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm..." Roxas replied.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm..."

"Roxasssssssss"

"Hmm"

"ROXAS!"

"AH!" Roxas jumped, falling off his skateboard. He looked up to Ven, only seeing him laughing his ass off.

"Shut up." Roxas grumbled as he stood up, finally fully awake.

Ven chuckled as he continued his talk.

"And then-"Ven said before Roxas stopped him.

"School." Roxas pointed.

Ah..." Ven said. "Well I'm going ahead!"

"Ok." Roxas smiled before watching his older brother sprint to the school gate, only to be tackled by a certain brunet.

"OUCH! SORA WHAT THE HELL?" A scream was heard as the poor blond tied to untangle himself from Sora.

Roxas sighed as he saw his brother easily conversing with his crush.

_Wish I could be in his position..._

"Hey Roxas!" A voice shouted in his ears before the owner of that voice pulled him into a noogie.

"OW!" Roxas yelped before he was released. "HAYNER..."

Hayner smiled sheepishly before escaping to the school.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU HAYNER! "

"WHAT? IT WAS JUST A NOOGIE!"

"THANKS TO YOU I HAVE A HEADACHE!"

Ven laughed as he saw his fuming brother skate down the school court with a laughing Hayner in front of him, before he got hit by the skateboard right at the face.

"OW!"

This time, it was Hayner doing the chasing with a laughing Roxas skating around.

Luckily, the bell rang just before Hayner grabbed Roxas and was going to pull him into another noogie.

"Save by the bell!" Roxas smiled as he and Hayner began walking into the school corridors, towards their lockers.

"Ven, what are you looking at?" Sora smiled as he looked around the school ground idiotically.

"Just watching my brother's foolishness." Ven chuckled before he walked to his locker.

* * *

The first period for Roxas was English, something he wasn't too keen into going.

"Ok everyone, I presume you've finish writing the essay? It's due today." Ansem said as he watched his students groan. "Make sure you hand it in by the end of today."

Roxas sighed as he took out his homework. This essay took him a whole day to do, with Olette telling him all the parts he got wrong and the parts he should re-write.

"Damn homework, they're so time-consuming." Sora muttered as he watched everyone stand up to hand in their essay.

(A/N Sora's in a majority of Roxas's class.)

"Well sucks being you." Ven laughed as he stood up to give in his homework.

"Ven, you're just weird. How can you do all of your homework and get an A in it?" Sora growled.

"Well Olette would kill me if I didn't." Ven replied.

"Olette? One of your friends?"

"Yeah. She's real tight."

"Who are you calling tight?" Olette appeared as she pushed Ven towards Ansem's desk, "Ven, don't just stand there. Hand it in!"

Ven sighed as he handed his work in and sat back on his table.

"If you call me tight again, I won't hesitate to hit you." Olette grumbled as she sat back down, two seats behind him.

Ven chuckled nervously before he got nudged by Sora.

"What? You scared of a girl?" Sora teased.

"No. But Olette is one girl who you shouldn't mess with." Ven muttered as he remembers horrible events involving her.

"Heh..." Sora replied before the teacher asked for attention.

* * *

After the little 'Ven and Olette talk', time passed by very quickly and immediately became lunch.

(A/N: Ok, I wasn't stuffed writing the next few periods, it'll probably bore you out.)

Roxas groaned as he reached to the fridge that was supposed have the ice-cream he liked in it. Wherever he looked in the fridge he couldn't find it.

"WHERE'S MY SEA-SALT ICECREAM?" Roxas yelled on top of his lungs, earning stares from the surrounding people.

"Roxas!" Olette whispered, "We're in the canteen! Quiet down!"

Roxas just pouted as Olette dragged him to the table where Pence was sitting, taking a picture of his food.

"Sea salt Ice-cream..." Roxas whispered as he saw a bunch of people eating it while leaving the canteen.

"Here, you should thank me!" A familiar blond smiled as he placed sea salt ice-cream, still wrapped, on Roxas's table.

Roxas eyes immediately lit up as he saw his familiar ice-cream he eats like ten times a day placed right next. He immediately jumped off the table and gave a big hug to the blond. "THANKS VEN!"

Ven chuckled before ruffling his head, earning a scowl from him. "No probs, bro!"

Roxas just smiled as he unwrapped the ice-cream and plopped it in his face, beaming like a innocent child.

Ven laughed before heading towards the direction where he usually sits, with the 'Popular' gang.

Yup, Ven was one of the most popular guys in school. Well what do you expect if Sora is your best friend and you hang around his friends every day? If you're wondering why Roxas isn't popular, well let's say he's more reserved, so he tends to stick to his own friends, and everyone only knows him as Ven's little brother.

"Hey Ven, where were you?" Kairi said as Ven sat next to Sora, who was next to Riku, who was opposite of Kairi who was next to Namine.

"Hm... let's say comforting my brother." Ven smiled as he began eating a sandwich he got.

"Dude, you always talk about your brother! Do you have brother-complex? If not, I really want to meet this brother of yours." Riku smirked as he tried imagining Ven's brother.

"You may never know Riku." Namine said, "Ven is weird in his own way."

Kairi, Riku and Namine. Three people who grew up with Sora ever since he was a baby. Kairi was a redhead, known to be a out-going party girl would loves sappy romance and is skilled in karate...hmm; don't want to pick a fight with her. Riku was 'silent'. One of his smiles could kill anyone within a second. Has this 'I'm too cool' aura around him, attracting all girls into falling for him. Namine was a silent one. She is Kairi twin, though they don't look much similar. Especially the personality. While Kairi is more outgoing, Namine is quieter. She really likes drawing and if you start a topic about art, she can ramble on for hours and hours.

"Riku, you met him before." Ven grumbled. "Remember the time when you mistaken Roxas for me?"

"Ah, the main reason why you began wearing that white wristband." Riku replied, reminiscing.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Riku and Sora, 15 and 14, was playing with Pluto, Riku's pet dog, at the park. After two hours of throwing a Frisbee around and running around, Sora and Riku had a break._

"_Riku, I'm going to the toilet," Sora said, "I'll be back soon."_

_Riku nodded was he watch Sora sprint to the bathroom, swearing. He must of holding it in for a long time. He gaze up to the sky, watching the clouds move while Pluto licked his hand before falling into a peaceful sleep. Riku was going to sleep as well before a ball hit his head._

"_OW!" _

"_Ah! Sorry!" A voice squeaked._

_Riku turned to the direction of the voice and glared at him._

"_VENNNNNNNNN!" He growled before he stood up and tackled him down._

"_OW! HEY, WRONG GUY!" The blond giggled as he was continuously tickled around his tummy by Riku._

"_Whoa Ven, I never knew you were ticklish here." Riku smirked as he continued to watch the blond's face laugh until he was completely red._

"_Ha-ha-You-HAHA-wr-Ha-wrong-HAHAHAHA-Not-HaHahaha-Ven!" The blond stuttered he tried to suppress his laughter._

"_What are you talking about, you look exactly like him!" Riku replied._

"_ROXAS!!!WHERE ARE YOU-HEY WHAT THE HELL?" Another voice shouted as the owner tackled Riku down._

"_OW!"_

"_Haha, ah..haha...Ven." The blond chuckled as he tried to calm down._

"_Roxas what were you doing? It doesn't take that long to fetch a ball..." Another blond grumbled as he turned to Riku. "Oi, what were you doing to my bro...RIKU?"_

_Riku opened his eyes to see Ven staring at him, before his facial expression changed._

"_Oh, so that's what happened. Don't tell me you mistaken Roxas for me."_

"_Roxas?" Riku questioned before sitting up, and seeing two Vens in exchange. One sitting down next to another one lying down, his chest moving slowly as you hear small chuckles from him._

"_Get up Roxas! We're going home, we can't finish the game f you're like this." Ven said as he stood up and picked up the tennis ball. "...ROXAS!"_

"_Ok, ok! I'm getting up!" The blond lying down immediately stood up and began wobbling towards Ven._

"_Shesh! Look at you! You look like a drunken man!" Ven grumble as he swung his brother's arm around his neck. "See you at school tomorrow Riku!"_

"_Oh..." Riku said, dumbfounded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That was hilarious."Riku smirked.

"Because of that, Roxas was giggling for the rest of the day." Ven grumbled as he took a sip of his fruit box.

"Dammit, and I missed it all." Sora pouted.

"Ven, maybe we should go and visit your brother." Namine smiled. "How about visiting your home today?"

Ven thought about it for a while before replying, "Ok! Afterschool then! But we need to find Roxas first, he has the house keys."

"YAHOO!" Everyone cheered since they've never been to Ven's house before and they really are curious about it.

Ven smiled as he looked at Sora smiling goofily, thinking about Roxas's reaction when he hears this.

* * *

After two periods passed quickly, well with Ven daydreaming and Sora sleeping, school would pass very quickly. By the time Ven left his little dreamland it was already home-time, everyone was already packing up and began walking to their lockers, like Roxas. Roxas yawned as he grabbed his skateboard before heading home, trying to remember what's on TV today. As he walked out of the corridors and on the front gate, he was suddenly dragged by a bunch of people and was taken to a dark, isolate part of the school. Roxas just yawned since he wasn't fully awake from sleeping halfway through Xehanort's talk about the heart, again.

"Number Thirteen." A deep voice sneered, immediately catching Roxas's attention. "Key of Destiny. What a laugh. This wimpy boy?"

Roxas glared at the man insulting him. He was at least a head and half taller than him, wearing his uniform unbuttoned so you can see his torso. There was three people behind him, but they look too idiotic, trying to imitate a olden rock style with shaved head and ten billion piercing everywhere on their body.

Roxas whistled and he stared at the 'leader'. He immediately glared at his opponent, and asked, "Where did you hear that from?"

The leader smirked before grabbing Roxas's shirt and pulls him forward. "So the rumours were true. How a member of Organization Thirteen was attending this school. I really wanted to meet you, Number Thirteen, I heard you where exceptionally skilled in fighting. Care to have a spar with me?"

"Well, number thirteen?" Shan-Yu, the man holding Roxas's shirt, jeered as he pushed Roxas to the wall.

Roxas sighed as he grabbed Shan-Yu's hand. "Don't call me that. I left the Org ages ago."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you were once in it."

Roxas sighed again before staring into Shan-Yu's dark orbs. "Let go of me."

Shan-Yu smirked before replying, "No, until you decided to fight me. One on one. No cheating."

"I gave up on fighting ages ago. But if we're going to have a skateboard competition, count me in."

"Fight."

"No."

"You want me to spread you past with the Organisation."

"...What is with your obsession with the Org anyway?"

"..."

"Ah, you must an underling working for someone in the Org in the past. I presume... Xaldin? Or maybe Xigbar... It would be hilarious if you are under Marluxia."

"...Shut up."

"Not until you let me go, weakling."

"Why you..." Shan-Yu growled as he raised his other hand up and punch Roxas straight on the face.

Roxas smirked under his punch. "How weak."

"You-"Shan-Yu raised his fist again and was going to punch him again before someone hand's grabbed Shan-Yu's.

"Huh? "Shan-Yu growled as he looked up.

"Hey, let me in your little game, Shan-Yu. You're so mean. Four against one? Very unfair, don't you think? "A very sexy voice said.

Roxas immediately turned his head around to meet two identical blue orbs smiling back.

_Oh God..._

"Yo Roxas!" Sora smiled as he kicked Shan-Yu in the abdomen; making him loosen his grip on Roxas, then punch him in the face, making him fall with his three underlings freaking out. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas stuttered as he continued to star into those beautiful eyes of his.

_He knows my name!!! HE KNOWS MY FREAKIN' NAME!!!_

"That's good, everyone's waiting for you." Sora smiled as he grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him away from Shan-Yu. His other hand grabbing Roxas's skateboard while Roxas was fumbling with his bag.

_Holding hands...Oh my God! I think I'm hyperventilating!_

"E-Ev-Everyone?" Roxas stammered as he ignored Shan-Yu's screams of fury.

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING THIRTEEN!"

"Thirteen?" Sora questioned as he looked over to Roxas, whose face is so red that it'll look like it'll blow up any time soon.

"A-Ah...Ahahaha... I wonder what he's talking about..." Roxas chuckled nervously as he concentrated his gaze on his shoe.

"Hey your face is all red, you ok? Are you sick?" Sora asked worriedly as he placed his hand behind Roxas's head and pushed it forward so both of their foreheads are touching.

_Going to die from a heart attack!_

"A-Ah-I-"Roxas stuttered as he tried his best not to look into Sora's eyes. Sora blinked countless times before blurting out, "You're pretty cute."

"Eh?" Roxas squeaked before he looked into Sora's eye.

"Yep, definitely cute."

"SORA! ROXAS! Eh? SORA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?" A cherry voice shouted, gradually getting louder.

Sora immediately turned around, only to find Ven's foot at his face.

"OW! VEN! WHAT THE HELL?" Sora yelled as he glared at Ven, who was too occupied with Roxas.

"Roxas are you ok? Did Sora do anything to you? He didn't injured you did he? Eh? You're face is red; don't tell me...did he touch you in any inappropriate way? Did he molest you? Oh no, don't tell he rape you? Or you guys had sex with each other? Oh no, we're going a long lecture about sex when we go home Roxas!" Ven rambled on, why shaking Roxas, who was getting very dizzy from the shaking.

"VEN CUT IT OUT, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING 'SEXUAL' RELATED!" Sora yelled again as a blush creep on his face.

"Sora, you're blushing. Don't tell you're thinking about doing dirty things with Roxas!"

"What are you talking? You know that I'm straight!"

"Straight..." Roxas whispered as those words panged his heart. He blush disappear and a small smile appeared on his face. "I forgot about that."

"Roxas..." Ven said as he stopped his argument with Sora by kicking him again.

"Don't worry Ven, it's the usual." Roxas grinned before he began to walk away.

"Heh? Usual? "Sora muttered to himself as he was massaging his head from all the kicks Ven did on him.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me today." Ven smirked as he gabbed Roxas's arm tightly, not letting him go.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced myself," Sora smiled as he got up and grabbed Roxas's hand, shaking it. I'm Sora, Sora Leonheart."

"R-Roxas.." Roxas manage to spurt out, attempting to not cry, since his heart was hurting so much.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, hope we'll be friends in the future."

"Y-Yeah."

"Anyway! Sora, Riku, Namine and Kairi are coming over. You remember when Terra and Aqua comes back?" Ven asked still holding Roxas's arm.

"Around 6 I think...WHAT?" Roxas blurted out, gawking at his brother.

"Yep. Roxas, you're coming with us aren't ya?" Ven smiled sweetly at Roxas.

"I think I had some plans with my friends today." Roxas laughed nervously before the grip on his arm tighten.

"If you don't go...I'll eat all of your precious ice-cream." Ven continued smiling.

"Going. Don't you dare touch my ice-cream." Roxas immediately replied.

"Good." Ven said before letting go. "Hayner, Pence and Olette are coming so don't worry."

Roxas let out a sigh before he watched his brother gallop all the way back to the front gate.

"Let's go!" Sora laughed as he dragged Roxas back to the group, who were impatiently waiting for Ven, Sora and Roxas.

Roxas squeaked as Sora began dragging him, his face flushed a billion types of red as Sora continued to gaze at him, chatting at how lame his school teachers were and how boring school was.

"Man, this is going to be one long day..." Roxas groaned as he walked next to Sora, without trembling with nervousness, well in his heart he was.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Sora said as he looked at Roxas.

"N-Nothing!" Roxas squeaked as he waved his hands around.

"Man, you're too cute!" Sora smiled as he continued the one-way conversation, oblivious to Roxas's very tomato-like face.

_...did he just call me cute?

* * *

_

_AHA! Well chapter 2 is done...well technically this is chapter 01 since the prologue didn't have a plot; it was just talking about Roxas's life. Anyway, please Review! I'll love it~  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Hometime!

Chapter 02: Home-time!

* * *

Here we are!" Ven smiled as he opened the front gate to let everyone else go in.

"Wow..." Namine whispered as she looked at the work of art in front of her. Lush green grasses were twinkling in the sunlight with many different colours flooding the borders of the garden. Roses, Daffodils, Iris and other types of flowers completely surrounded them. A grey cement road led to the entrance of the house, which had a faded red roof and cream walls. The stairs leading into the veranda was bright red.

"Roxas! Open the door." Ven shouted as he closed the front gate.

Roxas sighed as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"It's open." Roxas grumbled as he went in.

"Time to feast in those sea-salt ice-cream Roxas always have in his fridge!" Hayner sang as he also hopped in to the house, followed by the rest of the gang.

"How nostalgic." Hayner smiled as he headed to the kitchen, where Roxas was with an icy pole on his hand.

"Haha... it's been a while since you were in our house Hayner." Ven chuckled as he headed into the living room with everyone else. "Make yourself at home. Meanwhile, who wants to verse me in Brawl?"

Sora eyes immediately lightened up. "Ooo ME!"

Ven laughed before asking again.

In the end, only Pence, Sora and Riku decided to play. Namine, Kairi and Olette decided to talk to each other for a while, to become friends.

Roxas and Hayner went into the living room a while later to see Ven screaming something about some pink thing eating him, Riku grunting every now and then, Pence's eyes glued to the TV screen as his fingers moved frantically and Sora yelping and then laughing.

" Hey! I want to play as well!" Hayner smiled as he sat next to Ven.

Roxas sighed as he sat on the couch, enjoying his ice-cream before he heard a few snickers.

"AH!" Roxas shouted realising where the source from is.

Namine, Kairi and Olette were looking at a few photo albums lying on the floor.

"DON'T LOOK!" Roxas yelped as he dived for it, to only having Olette's finger poking on his forehead.

"C'mon, you were so cute when you were young!" Olette chirped as she continued to look at the photo album with an embarrassed Roxas behind her.

"Eh? I WANNA SEE!" Sora smiled as he gave the controller to Hayner, who was now having all his focus to the TV and ran to where Olette was.

"Ah! No!" Roxas squeaked before he was attacked by Olette...again.

"Heh? This person..."Sora whispered as he looked at a picture of a young blonde smiling brightly back at him. This boy was wearing a tank top and shorts and was eating ice-cream. His blonde hair was a complete mess as the blue ice-cream dripped down onto his hands.

"_Are you lost? Here, I'll help you! I live here after all! What's your name?"_

"Heh?" Sora whispered under his breath. "Why did I-"

"Isn't he cute? That was Roxas when he was 7 years old." Kairi chuckled as she pointed to a scribble under the photo saying "Roxas. 7."

"Which picture?" Roxas peered behind Olette's back. "ACK! Not that picture!"

"Why not?" Namine pouted as she watched Roxas fumbling with his sentence, mumbling under his breath.

"Ah, that's when Roxas-." Ven smiled before Roxas kicked him.

"OW!"

Roxas just glared at him before sitting back down, along with Ven and the rest of the gang, who decided to stop playing games and join the girls looking at the photo albums.

"Hm..." Sora grumbled as he continued to stare at the picture.

Kairi gave a puzzled look at Riku before he replied, "Interested in what you guys were doing."

Roxas face went completely red as everyone, including Ven began flipping through the album pointing out any funny one, like the one when Ven and Hayner tried to put a bug in Roxas' shirt or when Roxas and Ven tried to cook, or when Roxas and Ven went out to play with Hayner and came back very dirty, or even when Ven and Roxas was drawing on the walls.

"...and then after Terra caught us we couldn't have candy for a month!" Ven laughed as he reminisced. "At that time, candy meant everything!"

Roxas just pouted as he watched everyone burst into laughter.

"Is it that funny?" Roxas grumbled.

"Man. You guys were too innocent back then!" Sora laughed while grabbing onto his tummy.

"I know, right?' Ven snickered.

Then at that moment, a 'click' was heard as the door creaked open, revealing two young adults. One was tall and well-built, with dark amber hair ruffling in the wind. The other one was a young, feminine woman with sapphire blue eyes, matching her hair. They were both roughly around their 20's, on their height of youth. A smile broadens on her face as she saw the two blondes. Following a big crowd, running up to them immediately.

"Terra! Aqua!" Roxas laughed as he jumped on Aqua.

"Yo! Welcome back." Ven laughed as he hi-fived his half-brother.

"Looks like you brought a huge crowd." Terra smiled as he grabbed Roxas off the smiling Aqua.

"It's been a while, Hayner." Aqua said as she reached out to ruffle Hayner's hair. "You've grown."

"I'm a growing man!" Hayner grinned as he puffed his chest out.

Terra chuckled as he looked around. "New friends? Never seen them before."

"Yup!" Ven beamed. "That's Riku, Kairi, the one in the corner is Namine, Olette Hayner and that one there is Sora."

Aqua eyes twinkled. "I guess we're having a feast tonight!"

"I'll have to pass. Have someone important coming over in my house." Hayner chuckled.

"I'll have to pass as well." Riku said.

"Me too."

"Same."

"If Kairi said so, I would."

"Pass. Sorry."

"Same."

Aqua just pouted when she heard those responses.

"I'll stay!" Sora chuckled as he flung his arms behind Ven's neck. "Ven told me your food is delicious!"

Aqua eyes lightened when she heard Sora accept. "We're having a feast! Terra, let's go to the supermarket!"

Terra sighed as he grabbed Roxas and pushed him into Aqua. "Take Roxas instead. I'll play with the kids for a while."

"Hey, we're not kids!" Ven growled.

"In my eyes, you still are."

"Well I'm going to go the grocery! Let's go Roxas!" Aqua smiled as she grabbed Roxas and left.

"Oh! I want to come as well!" Sora said as he put his shoes on and began running.

"Wait Sora! Catch!" Ven shouted before grabbing Terra's wallet in his jacket and threw it to Sora. "Terra's wallet! Aqua and Roxas don't have money on them!"

"Ok! Thanks!"Sora smiled then ran to catch up to Aqua and Roxas.

Terra closed the door then faced the other people still in the house. "Ok, so who wants to play Brawl with me?"

Because of that comment, everyone began to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

"Hm... let's go with that one. We still have some lamb at home." Roxas told Aqua as he picked up a box of lamb chop.

"Ok, I'm going to go and buy some bread. We're running out." Aqua smiled as she headed out to the bread aisle.

Sora laughed as he saw Roxas pout, still thinking if he should buy that box of lamb.

"You have a nice family." Sora said, grabbing Roxas's attention.

"Eh? How?" Roxas looked up at Sora.

Sora looked at Roxas, causing him to blush. Sora smiled.

"My family doesn't talk as much. My parents are divorced. I began living with my mum as my brother began to live with my dad. I'm really close with my brother, but my parents..." Sora began talking, still smiling.

"That smile..." Roxas whispered, picking up Sora's attention," is fake."

"Eh?" Sora eyes widened, he never thought Roxas could see through him. No one ever had seen through that smile.

"Stop faking it. If your heart pains, let it all out. If you feel like crying, let it all out." Roxas said as he gazes into Sora's blue orbs. "It pains me, to see you like this."

Sora stared at Roxas's azure eyes. They were serious, like they were trying to Sora to not hide his troubles anymore.

Sora smiled as he embraced Roxas, gaining a yelp from him. "Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas blushed as he hides his face in Sora's chest.

"_Sora...is so warm."

* * *

_

"Hm... I think we should have spaghetti today." A deep voice grumbled as he stared at the meat. "Look! The beef mince is 50% off!"

"Are you an idiot? There's probably something wrong with it!" Another voice grumbled as he pointed to lamb section. "We should have some lamb-what? Isn't that..."

"What? You see some people making out? Isa, you shouldn't abuse their privacy, it's kind of rude you know?"

"Hey, stop your stupid nicknames Lea! It's Saix!"

"Hey you do it as well, why bother...hey, wait a moment, isn't that Roxas?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." A blue hair man sighed as he continued to stare at Sora and Roxas.

"Maybe it's his lover!" A flaming red hair man smirked. "Oh, isn't this going to be fun? Right, Isa?"

* * *

Well, here's another chapter done! It was sitting on my computer when I realised I haven't updated for a long time...==" I shoule start concentrating on writing, shouldn't I? Oh well, please R&R! It'll make my day, even if you post a anonymous review~


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

Ok, here's the new chapter, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**04: Complications**

**

* * *

**

Axel smirked as he watched Roxas and this unknown boy hug.

"It's been a while since I last saw Roxas." Saix muttered, "But who would had thought I would see him like…that."

Axel immediately grabbed his phone and took a picture of the scenery he saw.

"Perfect thing to threaten him with!" Axel smiled, then grabbed the beef mince. "Come on Isa, let's not interfere with Roxas and his lovelife."

Saix grumbled before leaving along with him. "But, I might not see him anymore."

Axel smiled. "That's not true. We'll see him again in the near future." He immediately turned around the face Saix. "Got it memorised?"

After a few minutes passed by, Sora decided to let go of Roxas.

"Let's go. You can't leave your family hungry!" Sora smiled as he began walking towards the bread aisle.

Roxas nervously walked beside Sora, his heartbeat beating so fast he couldn't hear Sora talking.

After buying the necessary ingredients, Roxas and Sora began to walk home. Aqua told them to go first since she has something else she needed to buy.

"Heh? Sora!" A distant voice called out.

Sora immediately turned around quickly, his face brightening as he saw who it was. Roxas also turned around, wondering who it was.

"Ah! Vani!" Sora broke in a smile as he ran to hug the owner of the voice.

"I haven't seen in ages! It's been 2 days already!" Sora nagged as a young teen, slightly taller than Sora, with midnight black hair along with bright, twinkling golden pair of eyes. His smile broaden as he heard Sora complain about not seeing him in 'a long time'.

"Oh yeah, Roxas come here!" Sora said as he gestured Roxas to come. Sora pointed to the young teen that looks awfully like him. "This is Vanitas. He's my brother. He's one year older than me, but many people mistaken us as twins. Hilarious, right?"

Roxas just blankly stared at Vanitas, his eyebrows furrowing.

_Where have I seen him?_

"Roxas?" Sora questioned as he waved his hand in front of Roxas.

"Heh? Oh, sorry! I'm Roxas. Roxas Bangladesh, I mean Begyndelse." Roxas muttered as he nervously bowed in front of Vanitas.

"I'm Sora's brother, Vanitas. Nice to meet you Roxas." Vanitas said.

"Vani, since you're here, you want to come and have dinner with us? Roxas's sister makes really yummy food!" Sora smiled and he began dragging his older brother towards Roxas's house.

"Don't worry, it won't trouble us." Roxas laughed as he followed Sora.

Vanitas hesitated for a while before accepting the offer. Sora immediately when giddy and began running back. All Roxas did was laugh.

"Hey Roxas." Vanitas immediately said, grasping Roxas's attention. "Have I seen you somewhere? Like in the past or anything?"

Roxas grumbled, searching through his memories. "No, I don't think so, but I feel like I seen you somewhere before as well…"

"Oh well, it's probably our imagination!" Vanitas laughed. "C'mon, let's hurry up, you can't see Sora anymore."

Roxas nodded as he began to run back home along with Vanitas.

"I'm Back!" Roxas yelled as he opened the door for Sora and Vanitas to come in.

"Roxas, Roxas, guess what!"Ven laughed as he ran towards the door, being chased by Terra. "I manage to defeat-who's this?"

"New guest?" Terra said as he looked at Vanitas. His eyes narrowed as he scanned Vanitas. "I don't really like this one."

"Hm?" Vanitas grumbled as he glared at Terra. "Well I don't like you either."

"Ah shit." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Vani has a really short temper."

Ven just glanced between Vanitas and Terra nervously, sensing the very tense atmosphere. "Chill out guys!"

Yet Terra and Vanitas won't budge one bit and continues to glare at one and the other.

"Ok, ok, stop the fighting!" Aqua's voice sad she suddenly appeared and separated the two. "Roxas, pass me the ingredients, I'm going to start cooking."

Roxas sighed in relief and hand Aqua the ingredients.

"Hey, who wants to play another round of Brawl?" Ven smiled as he ran into the lounge room, hoping this might lighten the mood.

Everyone except Aqua went into the lounge room and the day ended with Sora and Vanitas, bellies bulging, with a satisfied smile as they left Roxas's house.

* * *

Roxas smiled as he walking down the normal, boring road with Ven, chatting away as usual. His earphones blaring out music as he began daydreaming, completely blocking out Ven's voice. Ven grumbled when he realised that Roxas wasn't listening to him. He sighed as he faced the front, spotting the school gates. He saw the familiar chocolate-brown hair and smirks to himself, immediately thinking of something 'unique'. Roxas, completely oblivious to what Ven was planning continued to hum to the music while skating on his skateboard.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone else to hold…" Roxas began singing to himself, his mind wandering off to the world of fantasy.

"Heh… Roxas, I never knew you could sing this well." Sora said right in Roxas's ear, his breath tingling his ear. Roxas immediately turned around and screamed, his earphones falling off in the process.

"SORA!" Roxas gasped out, his heart still beating quickly from fright.

"WAH! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sora jumped as he looked at the frightened Roxas.

Roxas fell on the floor, his legs collapsing from the lack of energy he has. He breathed in and out, trying to control his breath while trying to calm himself down. Sora kneels down in front of him, sheepishly smiling as he kept apologising to him. Unknowingly to Roxas, Ven was standing nearby, cracking up at the hilarious scene in front of him. He chuckled to himself, thinking it was a good plan to get Roxas to stop daydreaming, and payback for not listening to him. Ven continued to watch as he saw Sora help Roxas up, who grabbed his skateboard, and began talking to him. He laughed as he saw Roxas's face change into a million shades of red as he kept stuttering over his words. Of course, Sora was oblivious to the scene and continued to chatter on.

"Hey, Ven, whassup!" Riku smiled as he pat Ven's back. "What's Sora doing?"

Ven chuckled, "Talking to my other."

"You mean Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"They seem so close in a matter of days."

"Actually, they knew each other from a long time ago. They both probably forgot though."

"Huh?" Riku turned to Ven, only to see a sincere smile from Ven.

"Never mind, forget what I said." Ven began approaching Sora and Roxas and slapped his hand against their back.

"OW!" They both yelped.

"Hey, no more chit-chat! Class is starting soon!" Ven smiled as he dragged Sora and Roxas into the school building, leaving the pondering Riku behind.

"Sora knew Roxas before?" Riku whispered. He shook his head, and then began walking towards the school building, his curiosity overwhelming his mind.

* * *

"Ok class, you need to record this equation down!" Merlin squeaked as he circled the equation so everyone knows which one it is. Then he goes back and continues writing. Roxas yawned for the tenth time since the first 10 mins of class; his drowsy eyes gloomily stare out at the window, watching the trees dance to the wind and the birds humming sweet songs to his ears. He closed his eyes and began daydreaming again, ignoring the paper balls thrown by Ven, who was also very bored. Sora began scribbling in his book; drawing cartoons of random classmates while Namine, who sadly manage to end up in one of the most boring maths class of the year, grabbed her art book and Art line, then began drawing. Merlin, the maths teacher, continues to ramble on about things you need to know for the exam when more than 99% of the class are dozing off in the summer sun.

Suddenly the speakers began talking. "Sora Leonhart from 10J please report to the reception. I repeat, Sora Leonhart from 10J, please come to the reception."

Everyone immediately woke up from the sound of the speakers. When it went quiet again, Sora began getting up and slowly walks out of the room.

"By the way, please bring your belongings as well. Thank you."

Sora grumbled as he heard the last comment. He made his way back to his table, while 26 pair of eyes stared at him, and slowly made his way to the reception.

Roxas sighed as Sora left; suddenly feeling that the class became a lot emptier. Ven began biting his pencil, a normal habit when he's curious about something. Namine looked up and then back down and continued drawing, like nothing happened while Merlin tried to keep the class calm, which unfortunately didn't work, since everyone was wondering what's going on. Sora never came back after that announcement, not appearing in any of his class that day. Roxas gradually got worried, along with his friends. Sora never wags a school day unless something grave happened. Roxas continued to persuade himself. _It's probably a doctor appointment or something like that._ Yet the next day, Sora didn't show up. The day after that he didn't appear as well. Everyone got so anxious; they decided to pay Sora's house a visit.

Riku, Kairi, Namine and Ven decided to go, Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence, who grew closer to that group after going to Roxas and Ven's house together, weren't so sure if they can go. After a few seconds of persuading, they immediately decided to go. Just when they were about to leave, Roxas found a note on his table.

_Hello Thirteen._

_I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me right?_

_Let's have a duel. That stupid son of a bit** disturbed our last duel._

_AFTERSCHOOL at Hollow Park. Meet you at the swings. Seeya._

_Shan-Yu_

_PS: If you don't come, I'll reveal your past to the school about the Org…NO I DON'T HAVE AN OBSESSION ON THE ORG! It's just….a grudge….ARGHHHHHHHHH WHY AM I WRITING ALL THIS DOWN?_

_ANYWAY YOU BETTER BE THERE!_

Roxas stared at the letter, particularly at the part **a grudge**.

_Ah, this must be a guy the Org pissed off. Looks like he's back for revenge._

Roxas sighed as he folded the note into his pocket. Better do it now, or else he'll keep bugging him.

"Ven, sorry. Something came up. The Usual." Roxas smiled as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

Ven sighed as he watched his brother take off, ready to beat up another of his previous enemies.

"The Usual?" Kairi said, her aqua blue orbs staring at Ven's own ones.

"Yeah…The usual."

* * *

Roxas began skating his way to the park, dodging the pedestrians walking on the footpaths.

"How annoying…" He muttered before he sighted familiar brown hair.

"Eh?" Roxas whispered before skating towards that person.

"SORA!"

The young brunet turned around, his face brightened as he saw Roxas skate towards him.

"Roxas!" Sora smiled as Roxas stopped In front of him.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come to school? Everyone was worried about you! You know how scared they were?" Roxas began rambling.

"Sorry." Sora said.

"You know how scared I was…" Roxas whispered as he lowered his head.

"Roxas… Sorry." Sora said as he embraced him, his hands comfortably placed around Roxas's slim waist. "It's just that… something happened.

Roxas looked up, to see a grieving, troubled face looking back. He looked around for a bench. After spotting on, he dragged Sora to the bench and sat next to him.

"Tell me." Roxas said. "If it can make you feel better, tell me."

Sora looked down, and said, "No, it'll trouble you as well."

Roxas pouted before grabbing Sora's shoulders, startling Sora.

"Sora, you're not alone. Everyone's here for you. Riku, Kairi, Namine, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette…me." Roxas said as he softly stared into Sora's eyes. "You can tell me. You're not alone."

Sora smiled as he heard Roxas's word. He immediately embraces him, surprising Roxas.

"How come you can always see through me? Whenever I'm in my gloomiest state, you can bring a smile on my face…" Sora whispered in Roxas's ear, earning a huge blush from Roxas.

Sora let go of Roxas and grabbed his hand instead.

"Follow me." Sora said before dragging Roxas towards a certain direction.

Roxas quietly followed, still blushing from Sora's words. He was so oblivious to his surroundings; he didn't know Sora dragged him into a building full of people in white clothing and rooms full of beds and people. Doors with random numbers and nameplates flew past as Sora continues to drag him deeper into the building.

Sora finally stopped in a clean, white room, where a single, blue bed laid, with a pot of flowers on one side and a pole with a bag of liquid in the other. On the bed laid an all-too-familiar face, with one arm sticking out of the covers, having a needle stuck into the arm. His peaceful face plastered with bandages and bandaids everywhere.

"…Vanitas?" Roxas whispered, his eyes widened to the horrifying scene before him. The crippled Vanitas lying in a bed, completely defenceless and vulnerable. "This is the hospital right? Why? Why is Vanitas here?"

Sora's grip tightens as he dragged Roxas to the seats surrounding Vanitas's bed. He looked at Vanitas's sleeping face before whispering a few words.

"Vanitas got bashed up by my drunken father."

* * *

Here's another chapter! Sora's life is being exposed next chapter. YAY! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for making Vani like this… I didn't want this to happen either….TT^TT

Please R&R! I'll appreciate, even if you do it anonymously! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Past

**05: The Dark Past**

* * *

_A young 7 year old brunet stared through the door as his dad once again brutally hit his mum. His mum, crying with agony, her usual pale face covered with bruises and cuts created by his dad. His beautiful mother, the person he loved, writhing away under his dad's abusive touches. _

"_Sora. Don't watch." A strong hand pulled the young brunet into an embrace. Before the brunet knew it, tears began rolling down his cheek._

"_Vani…why? Why is Papa doing this?" Sora began crying in Vanitas's shirt. Sora clutched on to Vanitas for support. He wanted to escape this place. He wanted to escape from the world. He wanted to escape from the cruel reality. Vanitas just continued to hug him, tears dropping off his eyes, wetting Sora's shirt._

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll never let Papa hurt you. Never." Vanitas said before, he too, broke down and cried along with Sora.

* * *

_

"Vani…" Roxas whispered as he water began swelling up around his eyes. Sora immediately placed Roxas's head under his neck, grabbing his shoulders in the process. He hid his face under Roxas's hair and whispered, "It'll be ok."

"Ah, Sora." A voice said as the person walked into the room.

"Leon." Sora said he turned around to greet a young man in his late teens, with a strong build and a piercing gaze which can make anyone feel cold. He was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers bought from the nearest flower shop to replace the one already existing in the pot. Leon grabbed the withering flowers next to Vanitas's bed and chucked it in the bin. Then he placed and arranged his flowers in an orderly fashion, then sat down, next to Sora.

"Those flowers were only a day old." Sora said.

But Leon didn't reply. He continued to stare at Roxas, like he was trying to work out who it was.

"Cloud, when did you get so attached to Sora?" Leon said, still looked at Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned before Sora whacked Leon on the head.

"You idiot. Cloud's not that short!" Sora grumbled, "This is Roxas."

Ah, the person you always- OUCH!" Leon growled as Sora hit him on the head again.

Sora immeditealy faced the amused Roxas with an irritated expression. "Roxas, this is Leon. His real name is Squall Leonhart but everyone calles him Leon."

"Huh?" Roxas whispered again.

"Ah, same surname right? Leon is my cousin, on my mother's side." Sora chuckled. He looked back at Vanitas, who managed to sleep through the ruckus Leon and Sora was making.

"Vani…" Sora began, "please… wake up."

Roxas looked at Vanitas, inside pleading for him wake up. He only knew Vanitas for a short while, but he felt this bond between those two. A bond that only close friends have. Roxas continues to look, looking at his pale face full of scratches and bruises, his slightly parted bruised lips with a cut on the lower lip. His long eyelashes sitting still. His midnight hair scattered around the pillow.

"hm…" a soft sound came from Vanitas.

Sora immediately reacted, standing right next to Vanitas, eyes widened as he watched Vanitas's eye flicker. A soft moan came afterwards he slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the lights penetrating his eyes.

"VANI!" Sora smiled as he helped Vanitas up.

"Ah..Sora, loud." Vanitas whispered out.

"Sorry." Sora grumbled.

Roxas began to smile, so glad that Vanitas finally woke up from his slumber.

" Did he do this again?" Sora began talking, " How many times do I have to tell you? Stop believing in him! He'll never be the same again! This is that stupid, idiotic, drunken, fatso we're talking about! How did you let yourself get beaten up? It's not like you! Personally I think-"

"Sora. Leave him alone, he just woken up." Leon grabbed Sora's shoulder and pushed him back to the seat. "I'm going to call a nurse. Just wait."

Roxas watched Vanitas slowly accustom to the light, oblivious to the fact Leon was outside the ward, screaming for a nurse.

* * *

"OI NURSE! GET YOUR ASS THERE! THERE'S A FRIGGIN' PATIENT HERE WHO JUST WOKEN UP!" Leon shouted in the corridor, making all of the patients and visitors poke their head out to see the commotion.

"DUDE LEON! THIS IS A FRIGGIN' HOSPITAL! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Sora began shouting as well and he tried to drag Leon back into the ward.

"But you're talking as loud as me."

"If I didn't you wouldn't be able to hear."

"But you still yelled."

"That was to shut you up."

"But I'm not shutting up right?"

"Just shut up."

"Well-"

"FREAKIN' HELL! SORA, LEON!"

Sora and Leon immediately turned towards the blond who immediately dragged them both in, apologise to the people for the commotion and grabbed a nearby nurse for help.

"Are you guys idiots?" Roxas began. His eyes glaring at Sora and Leon, giving off a dangerous and superior aura that even Leon was scared of. "There are patients in here! Be aware of the public!"

Sora and Leon looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Sora, you sure that's not Cloud?" Leon whispered to Sora as they quietly sat on the chairs, watching Roxas help the nurse that's helping Vanitas.

"No way, man." Sora whispered back. "If it was Cloud, he would have killed us by now."

"True." Leon nodded in agreement.

After the nurse left, Sora and Leon approached the bed where Vanitas and Roxas were talking casually.

"Ok, Vani, back to business." Sora said, "What happened?"

Vanitas looked back at Sora. "The usual. He brought back another woman. Got in a fight with him again. But he had a knife this time. Man, that killed."

"Not again… Vanitas, why are you doing this?" Sora said, "Why?"

"Didn't I promise you? I'll protect you. No matter what happens." Vanitas said as he looked up into Sora's tearful orbs. "He'll go for you if I don't do this. This is how he is."

Vanitas lied back on the bed. "I'm taking a nap, pretty tired right now." He shut his eyes and fell back into a deep slumber yet again.

Roxas just stood there, trying to comprehend their conversation.

_The Usual? I'll protect you? What?_

"You're confused right?" Leon said as he looked at Roxas with a serious expression, unlike the other stupid like expression he gave out before. "This involves Sora's past. Do you really want to know?"

Roxas immediately nodded.

"Sora, can I?" Leon said before facing Sora, who was tucking Vanitas in.

"Wait Leon. I'll say it. Roxas deserves it." Sora said before he sat down on a chair. He looked at Roxas, signalling him to sit down next to him.

"I'll be outside, tell me when you're done." Leon said, and then walked out his room.

The room immediately fell, with the occasional snores from Vanitas.

"How should I start?" Sora said, grumbled as he continued to stare at the floor. "Well, you see, Vanitas and I are from a pretty normal family. Both of our parents loved us and we had anything we wanted. "

Roxas nodded as he continued to listen to Sora's ramblings of the good points of his family.

"But, I guess it was that incident that made me realise everything." Sora smiled as he looked into Roxas's deep orbs.

Roxas's heart immediately skipped a beat. "W-what incident?"

"The day I saw the other side of my family."

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago **

* * *

_

"_Mama! Vani and I are going o go play at Kairi's house! Is that ok?" Sora smiled as he looked up to his role model._

_Iris, Sora and Vanitas's paternal mother smiled as he watched her lovely sons smiling._

"_Ok, but you better be careful!" Iris laughed as Sora's grin grew wider. "Here, give this to Penny. It's the cake I made today. You better not eat it all!"_

"_Ok! Bye bye Mama!" Sora smiled as he ran off to Vanitas and Kairi, telling them the great news.

* * *

_

"_MAMA!" Kairi yelled before jumping into her home, "I'm home! Vani and Sora is with me!"_

"_Hello Auntie Penny!" Vanitas greeted Penny, Kairi's mother, before entering their residence._

"_Auntie, Auntie!" Sora immediately ran up to Penny, "Here! Cake! Mama made them!" _

_Penny eyes lightened up as he saw the cake. "My! Penny's food is always first-class! Here, I'll prepare it! I'll bring it up to you little kids later!"

* * *

_

"_Let's play house!" Kairi smiled as she grabbed Sora and Vanitas then dragged them upstairs to her toy room._

"_But we played that yesterday and it's not fun when it's just three of us!" Sora pouted as looked at Vanitas. "Right, Vani?"_

_Vanitas nodded in agreement, doing anything to get out of playing house._

"_Fine! Then lets' call Riku and Namine and get them here!" Kairi grumbled before starting to head downstairs._

"_Wait! I got an idea!" Vanitas immediately blurted out. Sora and Kairi just looked at him with curiousity._

"_Let's play swordfight!" Vanitas began, before he was cut off._

"_No!" Kairi yelled. _

"_Eh… Soccer?"_

"_No!"_

"_Basketball!"_

"_No!"_

"_Pretend Pirates?" _

"_NONONONO!"_

_Sora sighed as he watched Kairi and Vanitas fighting over games.

* * *

_

_In the end, Kairi won. She managed to get Riku and Namine to come over so they could play house with her._

"_Ok, whose idea was this?" Riku grumbled, his long hair tied into two little plaits while he was wearing one of Kairi's flower dress, yellow all over with a big pocket placed where apron pockets are._

"_Sorry Riku…" Sora giggled, instinctively reaching behind his neck and massage it. _

"_Hey,at least you look good in a drag." Vanitas stifled a laugh as he looked at Riku._

"_Dammit, why you two get to wear normal clothing?" Riku growled as he looked at Sora and Vanitas's matching striped pyjamas, Sora's being lighter blue while Vanitas having navy blue._

"_Riku, these are PJs." Vanitas said, stopping laughter from his mouth again. "They're not normal."_

"_Ok! Everyone finished changing!" Kairi smiled as she and Namine came out of her room. Kairi wearing one of her favourite white dress while Namine guess wore a tanktop, a skirt and tights underneath._

"_Hey how come I'm the only one cross-dressing?" Riku growled, earning a kick from Kairi._

"_Shut up! I'm the Queen right now! Now everyone is obeying me! Get it, Rikudella?"_

"_Sorry Riku!" Sora whispered as he watched Riku serve Kairi by bringing her drinks, massaging and even fanning her._

"_Oi! Jokers what are you doing?" Kairi barked out, glaring at Sora and Vanitas._

_Sora and Vanitas immediately began dancing to entertain 'The Queen.'_

"_Namine has it easy…" Sora grumbled as he kept staring at Namine, who luckily became the 'princess'"_

"_Hey, at least we're not like Riku. "Vanitas whispered back, earning a giggled from Sora._

"_JOKERS!"_

"_SORRY!"

* * *

_

"_Ah….That was tiring!" Sora grumbled as he was walking home beside Vanitas._

"_My legs kill, from all that dancing!" Vanitas whined before they reached their own home._

"_MAMA! PAPA! WE'RE HOME!" Sora and Vanitas simultaneously called out, but there was no response._

"_Mama? Papa? Sora called out again, but still there was no response. Then suddenly, a big "BANG" was heard._

_Mama? Papa? " Sora called out again, running towards the sound, ignoring Vanitas's voice._

_HE stopped at the living room when he heard some sounds and peeked through the cracks of the door. Then he saw it. _

_His mother, bruises everywhere from her face to her legs. Her long chocolate brown hair tangled up in front of her hair, tints of red seen everywhere. The metallic smell was very strong, as a pool of crimson red liquid laid in front of her. The same fluid was found where her hands was, covering her wounds. Opposite of her, was…. Xerxes, Sora and Vanitas's paternal father. His golden eyes glaring at his lover, his midnight hair tinted with crimson blood. A Walther P99 sitting in his fingers, facing Iris._

"_Why… Xerxes…why?" Iris began. "Why did you betray us?"_

"_Betray? It was your fault to begin with IRIS!" Xerxes yelled before shooting another bullet, narrowly missing Iris, only scrapping the right cheek._

_He tried firing another bullet, only to have the clicking noise when out of ammo. He screamed, throwing the gun towards the door, only having it hitting the wall. He immediately grabbed Iris by her collar and began bashing her up. _

"_DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! "_

_Sora continued to watch in horror, tears dripping down his cheek. Vanitas, who also watched the horrid scene, immediately grabbed Sora into an embrace._

"_Sora. Don't watch." Vanitas said as he tried to cheer Sora up, wishing that horrid scene would disappear from Sora's mind._

"_Vani…why? Why is Papa doing this?" Sora began as he cried on to Vanitas, trying to muffle his cries._

_Vanitas hugged him tighter. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll never let Papa hurt you. Never." Vanitas choked as he too began to cry._

_Suddenly a big, strong pair of arms scooped them up and dragged them._

_Sora and Vanitas immediately looked up the see Aunt Penny._

"_Auntie…" Sora said before crying even louder, even when placed into the car where Penny drove them back to her home._

_Penny face continued to look grim as she was dialling a number o her phone._

"_Hello? Is this the police? There's currently DV in 17__th__ Hayford Street, Ringwood. Please come ASAP please! I took their children under shelter."_

_She shut her phone afterwards and looked back to Sora and Vanitas, still shocked from the incident._

"_Auntie, what's going on?" Vanitas managed to whisper.

* * *

_

Tears rolled down Roxas cheek as Sora continued on, saying that his father gambled all his money and wanted more, so he resorted to get money off his wife, which didn't work well, since she said the money was for the kids. Then he got violent.

"After that, well Mum divorced with him. Vani decided to follow dad, well since he was scared that'll attack us again." Sora continued. "That fu**in' retard!"

Sora heard a sob from Roxas and immediately looked up.

Roxas was crying, tears flowing freely down his cheek, shaking from the thought of the incident. Roxas immediately lifted his hands to wipe the tears off, yet it still continued to flow.

"Roxas…" Sora said.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" Roxas said, choking on his words. "It's j-just that…"

"Roxas." Sora said before cupping Roxas's chin, making him look up. Sora just smiled before he planted his lips on Roxas's.

"Thank you." Sora then embraced Roxas tightly, a small smile appearing on his face. Roxas's face immediately flushed a thousand shades of red, unsure of what just happened.

"I decided." Sora suddenly began, after he let go of the still blushing Roxas.

"I'm going to confront my father. My past."

"Eh?" Roxas whispered, puzzled by the words Sora spoke out. Sora smiled and continued.

"I will send my father to jail."

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. So many ideas flew into my head; I didn't know which one to choose from! XP. Anyway, Please R&R! Even if it's anonymous! It'll make my day.


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

Sorry for the long wait...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 06: Denial**

* * *

"Sorry, I need to go to the toilet." Roxas muttered before he ran out of the room, leaving Sora and the injured Vanitas behind.

"_Shit, he kissed me!_" Roxas kept thinking as he ran into the restroom, he's face completely red.

"How can I see him now? Ah, my face is so red!"Roxas kept muttered as he kept splashing water on his face, attempting to cool it down.

Roxas kept breathing in and out trying to calm down, before he was tackled down by someone.

"OUCH!" Roxas yelled before the other person told him to shut up.

Roxas looked up, only to meet an identical pair of ocean blue eyes glaring back.

"Hahaha….Ven." Roxas chuckled nervously, before he was pulled into a noogie by Ven.

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU KNOW HOW HARD I SEARCHED FOR YOU? I EVEN IMPERSONATE YOU WHEN I WENT TO THE PARK TO SEARCH FOR YOU AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SHAN-YU!" Ven yelled in the toilet, gaining a few stares from the passersby.

"OUCH!" Roxas shouted before he was released. He immediately reached out for his head and began massaging it. "By the way, why are you here?"

Ven stared blankly at him. "Isn't it the same reason as you?"

"Huh? No, I came for a different reason today."

"What? You hardly come to the hospital for anything else!"

"Well… Long story short, Vanitas is here."

"Huh?"

* * *

Sora sighed as he watched Vanitas sleep.

Then he banged his head on the wall when Leon walked in.

"I'm the biggest idiot!" He yelled as Leon took a seat on a nearby chair.

"What did you do?" Leon said as he began snacking on a hamburger he bought earlier.

"I kissed him." Sora said as he faced Leon. "I kissed Roxas."

"So much for calling yourself 'straight'" Leon snickered as Sora glared at him.

"I swear I am straight! I mean, I still like her!" Sora pouted as he continued to glare at Leon.

"Ah, you mean Kairi, right?"

"Yeah."

Leon sighed as he placed his burger, one he bought a minute ago, on the table next to the bed. Then he faced Sora, maintain eye-to-eye contact with him.

"Ok, let's get this done and over with. I'm going to ask questions and you answer. Then I can work out your sexuality."

Sora nodded, eyebrows frowning as he heard Leon's first question.

"Ok Sora, how do you feel about Kairi?"

"I like her."

"I meant inside."

Sora sighed as he thought. "Well whenever I see her, I feel energised and chirpy. I also feel butterflies in my stomachs as she speaks. My cheeks also feel really hot when we're alone. You know, that feeling you feel when you see the person you like."

"…ok, then how about Roxas?"

"Why bring him up?

"You kissed him."

"… Fine… Whenever I see him… I feel a sudden urge to cuddle him and taunt him. Somehow when he's around I feel like I'm in peace. He always seems to know what I'm feeling and what I'm thinking. Somehow I feel like I can trust him everything and anything. I seem to like it when he's nearby…" Sora trailed off, immediately frowning.

Leon stared at him, taking every facial expression Sora makes as he continues talking about Roxas. How nice he was. How funny, how cute…

"Somehow, he seems familiar…" Sora muttered, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall.

"Ok, that's enough." Leon said. "Ok, this is the last question."

Sora nodded as he listened.

"How do you feel about Riku?"

"Nothing. Just a friend."

"Ok. I worked out your sexuality."

Leon pointed at Sora before muttered a few words.

"You're gay for Roxas."

Sora immediately coughed as he stared at Leon.

"You're using the excuse of 'liking Kairi' to persuade yourself you're straight." Leon said as he continued nodding.

Sora immediately stood up and ran out of the room.

"Take your time sorting out your feelings!" Leon shouted before he took his burger from the table and began munching on it.

"Vani, you're awake right?" Leon saw, never removing his gaze from the door.

Vanitas grunted to reply.

"I wonder what's going to happen next."

* * *

Sora sighed as he walked down the hallway.

"I'm straight, I'm straight, and I'm straight…" Sora continued muttering until he picked up two familiar voices.

"Hey Roxas, have you paid a visit to her yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"I just went there, apparently her condition worsen."

"What? I need to check up on her!"

"Wait, calm down!"

"How can I? She's my friend!"

"It's not like she's not going to die, so calm down. The doctors aren't letting anyone visit her until her condition stabilised. He told me to visit her again in two days or so. Besides, if something really does happen, they'll call us immediately since our numbers are under the emergency contacts."

"It's already been two years…since that happened…"

"Really, two years… oh well, let's go find Sora now."

"Eh?"

"Ah, your face went red again! Hahaha"

"Hey, Ven!"

"What were they talking about?" Sora whispered before he saw Ven and Roxas appearing around the corner, apparently chasing each other, while the doctors and nurses are telling them not to run around the corridor.

"Ah, Sora!" Ven waved before he approached, with the blushing Roxas behind him.

Sora smiled when he saw Roxas, making Roxas blush even more.

"Why do I act like this when I'm around him?" Roxas muttered to himself as he hid himself behind Ven.

"Hey Sora!" Ven began, "Why didn't you tell us about Vanitas? You know how worried we were? We even had to go to your house to find out what's going on!"

"Sorry." Sora smiled as he reached behind his neck and began massaging it.

"You better be." Ven grumbled before he began walking. "Vanitas's ward was…room 587 right?"

Sora immediately turned around, "What?"

"Roxas told me." Ven smiled before he skipped his way to room 587. Roxas turned around to face Sora and began apologising.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Roxas shouted as he kept bowing.

Sora smiled as he ruffled Roxas's head, "Apology accepted."

Roxas quickly looked up to see Sora's smiling face. Unknowingly, he, too, began smiling before he began walking along with Sora towards Vanitas's ward. Ven, who was watching from afar, was grinning like an idiot.

"He acts like a dork when he's around Sora." Ven chuckled as he walked into the ward, greeting Leon and the fully-awake Vanitas.

* * *

"Ok, so here's the plan." Sora began, grabbing a piece of paper and a marker.

Sora began drawing a box, with a stick figure in the middle.

"This is that bastard in his stupid apartment." Sora said as he began drawing another stick figure. "This is us. We confront him…"

"And then?" Leon grumbled as he frowned at Sora.

"He'll automatically get angered when he sees me, so when I try to avoid getting hit from him, someone calls the police." Sora finished as he drew another stick figure with….a cell phone?

"Your drawing sucks…" Vanitas grumbled as he pointed to the cell phone. "What the hell is that?"

"A cell phone." Sora said, "Hey, I'm not good at drawing! You should know that."

Vanitas grumbled before he leaned back into the bed.

Roxas grumbled, realising a flaw in the plan.

"If we all go, wouldn't the father suspect something?"

Leon nodded, agreeing to Roxas's point.

"So, we break up into groups?" Ven questioned, looking around the room.

"Vani is staying here for certain…" Sora trailed off before he glanced at Roxas.

Ven, always sharp about these things, smirked.

"How about I stay here with Vanitas. Leon can as well." Ven asked.

"WHAT!" Sora and Roxas screamed simultaneously.

Ven mentally cracked up when he watched his cute other blush heavily along with Sora as they sat down.

"Actually, that's pretty good idea, but I'll go with Sora and Roxas." Leon said.

Ven immediately glared at him.

"I'm only going to keep things under control and help if something goes wrong." Leon sighed.

Sora nodded, and then drew a stick figure outside the box.

"We'll strike in 10 minutes. Everyone, get ready beforehand." Sora said before he scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin. In which he failed so he had to stand up and pick it up.

Suddenly Roxas's cell phone rang. The song of 'Airplane' resonating in the silent room.

Roxas took out his phone, look at the number, and then excused himself.

Sora immediately took this chance to approach Ven.

"Hey Ven," Sora whispered as he crawled closer to him, "Do you think I'm gay for Roxas?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Ven fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and began rolling back and forth. The sound of his laughter vibrated in the ward as Leon and Vanitas gave him a weird stare.

"Sora…" Ven hiccupped as he sat back next to Sora. "You're TOO FUNNY!"

Then he went back to the floor, laughing again.

"Hey, is it that funny?" Sora sulked as he glared at Ven, who was completely oblivious to it.

"Let me guess." Leon began, grabbing their attention. "Sora asked if he was gay for Roxas."

"BINGO!" Ven laughed as he sat up, smiling foolishly.

Even Vanitas couldn't stop a snicker come out of his mouth.

"HEY VANI!" Sora shouted, " You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry, it's too funny." Vani said, before he too, began cracking up.

"Geez! What's wrong with you guys?" Sora sighed as he's face gradually felt hotter. "DAMMIT! I'm embarrassed here!"

Then the door suddenly creaked open, revealing a very puzzled Roxas.

"Did I miss something?" Roxas said as he stepped into the room.

Sora immediately shook his head.

"Sora's in denial~" Ven blurted out, chuckling a bit.

Roxas just gave him the weird stare.

"Oh, I got bad news," Roxas said, "I won't be able to help you Sora, sorry."

"Huh?" Sora whispered before Ven interrupted him.

"Roxas, what's going on?"

"It's him. He asked for help."

"So you're not going to help me?" Sora said, after he looked away.

Ven, Vanitas and Leon grinned at each other. "Someone's in denial~"

"Ah, SHUT UP!" Sora exploded as he ran out of the room, glancing up at Roxas before he left.

"Well, I got to go as well…" Roxas smiled as he waved.

Then he left.

Then the room went silent.

The Ven began cracking up.

Along with Vanitas.

Then Leon joined in.

Then they continued this for another five minutes until Sora came back.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora said as he glanced around the room, saddened by the fact the cute blond was not around.

"He left, right after you." Vanitas replied, still chuckling every now and then.

Sora sighed as he sat down on a chair. "And I wanted to say goodbye at least…"

"Someone's in denial~" Ven hummed; pleased by the fact he can annoy Sora like this.

"AH, SHUT UP!"

* * *

A young man, around his fifteens sat on a chair facing the park. His aqua blue eyes lingered around the kids running around and the couples making. Occasionally he kept glancing towards the direction of the hospital, and then sighed. Then he ruffled his fluffy golden hair as he continued to gaze out in the distance.

"Yo, Roxas! Did you wait long?" A voice called out.

Roxas immediately turned around, to only meet his favourite ice-cream dancing in front of him.

He immediately smiled as he grabbed the ice-cream.

The man who gave the ice-cream sat next to Roxas, smiled idiotically as he ate his own ice-cream. They sat like this in silence, before Roxas broke it.

"So what do you need now, Axel?"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I really need to start working on my stories...=="

Personally I think this chapter was just crack. I was going to add the part when they were going to confront the father (Xerxes), but that place sounds like an alright place to stop. XP

Anyway, please R&R, I'll really appreciate it! It's makes my day~


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**WARNING! This chapter has more swearing than the previous one! Just beware!**

I actually never put a disclaimer, I should shouldn't I?

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEART CHARACTERS, IT ALL BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND A FEW OC I PUT IN. It'll be great if I own KH, but the whole story will be soooo whacked up...and it'll be nowhere as good as the original KH storyline =="

And sorry for the extremely slow updates! Well here's chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 07: Confrontations

* * *

**

Sora grumbled as they began planning another plan to get Xerxes into jail.

"Since Roxas had some business to take care of, I guess I'll tag along." Van said, adding another stick figure in Sora's 'artistic' drawing.

"I'm coming along as well." Vanitas said, earning handful of eyes staring at him. "This is my problem as well. I also need to deal with it."

"But-"Sora said, but Vanitas butted in. "Sora. I'm being serious here."

Vanitas glared into Sora dark blue orbs, trying to express his feelings through his gaze. Sora could only sigh in defeat.

"Fine."

"Ok, now the plan is finalised. Firstly, we have to get Vanitas discharged." Leon said as he stood up, "I'm going to the reception to ask for permission."

"Ok." Sora said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Roxas half-heartily listened to the complaints and grumbled of his red-haired old friend. Every now and then, his gaze drifted to the direction of the hospital, his mind wandering away from the conversation, and was consumed by the thoughts of Sora.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered before he was whacked on the head.

"ROXAS! You listening? Don't you think Saix was being UNFAIR?" Axel shouted before he broke out in tears.

"I'm not going to fall for your crocodile tears." Roxas muttered, glancing at the direction of the hospital for the last time before he faced Axel again. "Was what you told me over the phone true?"

Axel immediately stopped his little act.

"Yeah. Apparently there is someone going around using our names. Demyx went investigating about this matter, and apparently Marluxia Is behind this scheme."

"What's his motive?" Roxas replied.

Axel fell silent for a moment, gazing at the young children before he continued. "Xemnas. And her."

"Does he know…?"

"Don't worry, he still hasn't found out her location yet. " Axel replied quickly, and then smiled. "We're making sure nothing happens to her."

Roxas smiled in relief. "Thank god."

Axel immediately continued. "Roxas, we need your help. We need to stop Marluxia before he does something stupid."

"Ok." The reply was also immediate.

Axel smiled as he stood up. "Let's go."

Roxas nodded before he gazed at his sea salt ice-cream. He smiled as the words 'WINNER' slowly engulf his mind.

He smiled as he got up.

_I'll keep this so I can get a free one later.

* * *

_

Sora gulped as he stared at the apartment in front of him. It was a huge sight to see. Newspapers and magazines were stuffed in the mail box as the rusted door looked it would collapse anytime soon. The stairs they climbed up before they reached the door was squeaky and some were even wobbly. It was obvious the whole apartment had low maintenance and it's was also obvious that the ray for the rent was extremely cheap.

Vanitas immediately opened the door, revealing a pigsty that one cannot comprehend. The horrible stench was the first thing everyone noticed as the stench worse than vomit filled the fresh air that was surrounding them before. Clothes of all sorts could be seen lying in the most absurd places and all the boxes from the take-away was lying in a heap in the kitchen. The rubbish bin was overflowing with revolting tissues and pieces of moulded bread laid around the table with water that is not clear, but greenish yellow.

Sora glanced around the rotting wood barely supporting the structure of the building and the cobwebs building up in all corners of the house. He carefully trod his way around the house, trying to find any signs of Xerxes.

"Vanitas….how the hell did you live in this place?" Sora grumbled in disgust, nearly stepping on a rotten banana lying in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't ask me. It just happens." Vanitas grumbled.

Leon just stood outside. "I'll be here, if something happens."

Vanitas signalled Sora and Ven to a room.

"He's usually there with some whore he found on the road." Vanitas grumbled before he opened the door, revealing Xerxes and a slut-looking woman next to him, only wearing her lingerie. She immediately grabbed her clothes and ran off.

"That chick was pretty hot." Vanitas whistled as he watched the prostitute run off, bumping into Ven on the way. "Better than the other whores you pick up, Xerxes."

Xerxes immediately perked up, glaring at Vanitas. "So you're still alive, you lowlife."

"Talk about yourself." Vanitas growled.

Xerxes just spat at him before he switched his glare to Sora, who was equally glaring back at him.

"Well, look who decided to appear. _Sora_." Xerxes stood up as he hissed Sora's name in disgust.

"What is wrong with him?" Ven growled as he watched the glaring battle between Sora and Xerxes.

Vanitas just continued watching the drama.

"Xerxes. It's about time you take your punishment." Sora growled, trying to restrain himself from hitting the man in front of him.

Xerxes replied by giving a punch into Sora's face. In second, Sora was on the floor, cringing from the pain.

"Sora!" Ven gasped as he ran to Sora, helping him sit up.

"Xerxes!" Vanitas growled as he grabbed his collar. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't fucking touch Sora."

Xerxes began laughing hysterically and pushed Vanitas away.

"Damn you. Vanitas, Sora. Because of you two, I could be living a different life right now. Without you two, I would never lose my money, and Iris wouldn't betray me. If it wasn't for you, I could be living a peaceful life in a mansion, not in this crappy apartment." Xerxes bellowed, grabbed a Swiss knife in his pocket. "You know, I'm so glad I carry this around… it makes me a lot more relieved. And this as well."

Xerxes pulled out a gun, the same gun from 8 years ago and aimed it at Vanitas.

"You fucking make me sick." Vanitas charged towards him. He lifted his knee high, knocking the gun off Xerxes' hand and elbowed him into the wall.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Xerxes shouted as he grabbed the Swiss knife and stabbed it into Vanitas.

Cries of shock filled the room as Vanitas stepped back, collapsing on his knees.

"Vanitas!" Ven cried as he grabbed Vanitas' body, preventing it from falling.

Xerxes immediately grabbed the gun that was dropped on the ground and pointed it at Vanitas.

Sora immediately moved to grab the gun, but Xerxes was faster. Using his gun, he shot a few bullets, one narrowly missing Vanitas, but the others scrapped Vanitas's body.

"Don't move." Xerxes whispered as he glared at the stunned brunet, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother and the blood coming out from the place he was stabbed.

"We need to take him to the hospital quick." Ven whispered, putting pressure on the wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

"You two were mistakes. I should have never had you. You're a piece of shit. You don't deserve to live, you fag. Don't you dare come near me…" Xerxes cackled as Sora's face whitened, watching his brother slowly dying away

**Then the string of patience broke.**

"Sora." A deep commanding voice growled.

Sora looked around, trying to find the source. He glanced at Ven and gasped. Ven was glaring at Xerxes. His eyes narrowed as he gently placed Vanitas on the floor.

"You bastard…." The voice growled, almost like a hungry beast before Ven disappeared.

"What?" Xerxes said. Sora, using this chance, made his way to Vanitas and check on his condition.

"Vanitas, you still there?" Sora whispered as he lifted Vanitas up. Vanitas slowly opened his eyes before he pointed to Xerxes' direction. Sora followed the direction to see Ven pointing the gun at Xerxes.

"How-"Sora whispered before Ven spoke.

"Aren't you the filthy one here?" Ven growled, never breaking the eye contact from Xerxes, who was now kneeling stupefied. "You're a sad cause, losing your way through life. So what? You lost your money, but you know that it was completely your fault. Didn't you also take responsibility in looking after Vanitas and Sora when their mother was pregnant? You sick bastard. Looking at you makes me sick. Did you have fun fucking every girl you saw? Did you have fun drinking, smoking and even taking drugs? You're the sad cause, going violent literally every day. Have you thought of karma?" Ven growled, each word coated with venom. "WELL HAVE YOU?"

Sora and Vanitas watched as their 'father' whimpered from the intimidating aura Ven was releasing. Ven was trembling, you could tell, but his face was serious and you could tell he was extremely angry by the way Xerxes was acting. Ven continuously bit his lip, his eyes narrowing when Xerxes made a single sound.

"Why don't you get it?" Ven whispered as tears formed in his aqua blue orbs. Xerxes just stared as Ven dropped the gun, smiling as he heard it connect with the ground. His sweaty hands reached out for the gun before it was kicked away, out of his reach.

Ven grabbed Xerxes' collar and pulled him up.

"Why don't you get it? Why don't you understand other people's feelings? Why did you stray from your path? Why did you make so many mistakes in your life? Why? Why? Why?" Ven continued shouting in his face, the tears blurring his vision.

"You think I didn't understand anything?" Xerxes managed to whisper. "I always wanted to redeem myself. To Iris and my kids… but I prevented myself from it. I wanted to think this was a dream. I wanted to go back to the past, where I was still a loving dad…"

Droplets of water fell down Xerxes face as he continued, "I ran away from reality, from my life by doing the most ridiculous things. I lost hope in redeeming myself. I lost all my connection. My wife didn't want me, my relatives said I was a disgrace, and Vanitas only followed me with the thought he could protect his brother and mother like that. I know all those stuff…but I never got the courage…the courage to apologise….

"I pitied myself the whole time. I thought of myself as a man who should never lived, and I released all my anger on Vanitas, who was always around me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm such a sad excuse of a father. I don't deserve to live. I should have killed myself!" Xerxes sobbed as he hiccupped on his words. Ven let him go as Xerxes slid down onto the ground. "Boy, you're right. I'm a sad cause. A sick bastard. I'm filthy…"

Vanitas grumbled as he pulled out the knife near his tummy, ripped a bit of his shirt and tied it around his wounded area, wincing in pain at the same time.

"Vanitas!" Sora hissed. Vanitas just flashed a small smile before he began walking to Xerxes. "You finally realised you're a dick."

Xerxes immediately faced his son, who was smirking at him. Vanitas turned around and signalled Sora to come.

"Don't we deserve an apology from you?" Vanitas said as he stared at Xerxes.

"Vanitas…" Ven smiled, wiping the tears that continuously flow down his cheek.

Xerxes kneeled down and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all the pain I inflicted on you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'm sorry for the violence I started. I'm sorry for everything I caused!"

"Xerxes." Sora whispered. Xerxes automatically looking up, only to see a fist flying towards him.

"ARGH!"

Sora sighed as walked towards Xerxes. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

Vanitas chuckled in replied. "You just beat me in a few seconds."

Sora just did the 'victory' sign before he faced Xerxes, who was massaging his nose, in which Sora broke.

"But I know one thing you can do, to make me forgive you." Sora said, his eyes glaring down at Xerxes who kneel before him again.

"I'll do anything!" Xerxes replied.

"Repay for your sins." Sora said, and then walked off, leaving them alone.

"Huh?" Xerxes said before he heard the sound of the police siren.

"Well you have you answer now." Vanitas said pointing to the direction of the front door. "You should admit to your sins to the police, and then your sentence may be shorter."

Xerxes just sat there, dazed, then Ven kneeled next to him and whispered, "Go. You want to redeem yourself after the countless years of being filthy, right? Be reformed as a new 'Xerxes'. Be the new Xerxes who has the confidence and the will to undo everything he's done." Ven smiled.

"Thanks….boy." Xerxes said as he got up.

"My name is Ventus. Ven for short." Ven said as he, too, got up.

"Alright Ven, I hope we get to meet again. I'm going to turn myself over to the police." Xerxes said as he followed Sora's direction.

Vanitas watched his father walk out of sight before he collapse.

"VANITAS!" Ven shouted as he picked up Vanitas from the floor.

But by then, everything went black in his mind.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he gazed at the building before him. A huge building, grand and exquisite, with many windows placed on it. There is a car park placed next to it, with many different colour and sorts of car scattered in the car park, like a chessboard. The building reaches up to the sky.

"How the hell did you get an apartment in one of the grandest apartment around here?" Roxas grumbled as he mentally admired the beauty of the building.

"Hey, we're not that poor! Beside we have connections." Axel chuckled at him before he walked into the building, winking at the females passing by.

"Still a playboy as ever." Roxas sniggered as Axel headed to the elevator.

"It makes life interesting." Axel said.

"How?" Roxas retorted, watching Axel press the level 10 button.

"You're too young Roxas. Too young… or too gay." Axel chuckled as he ran out of the elevator once the doors open before Roxas could kill him.

"Why you!"

"Hahaha."

In the end Axel got kicked by Roxas.

"Ok we're here." Axel said, a smile plastered on his face as he greeted the familiar faces.

"Hey, Saix! Demyx! I'm back!" Axel said as he waltzed in. "Where's Zexion? Whoa! Even Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord are here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Isa!"

"Well Saix was your alias."

"Shut up Demyx."

Roxas chuckled as he watched the nostalgic scene before him.

"Ok, let's start the meeting, shall we?" Axel said, "Still, where's Zexion?"

"Spying." Saix said before he continued his argument with Demyx.

"Ah-ha." Axel said as he and Roxas took a place in the living room.

"Ok, now Roxas is here, let's begin the meeting." Axel said before he grabbed the unopened beer.

"So much for a meeting." Roxas grunted in replied, resting his chin on his palm and watch everyone calm down.

"Looks like you still have one hell of a mouth, Roxas." Xigbar chuckled as he continued the game of 'Old Maid' with Luxord and Xaldin."

"Ok, we're really starting the meeting. " Saix said as he grabbed a whiteboard out of nowhere and placed it on the table.

"Firstly, Marluxia's motive." Saix wrote on the whiteboard.

"Ansem and…" Axel started.

"Xion." Roxas finished.

* * *

YEAH! Chapter 7 DONE!

Well a new problem arises, with Marluxia being the villian!

I just realised I haven't been talking about Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence and Olette for a while. =="

Well they'll appear again. Just wait~

Thanks for reading, I'm really grateful and please R&R. It can be anonymous or criticisims. It'll make my day. :D

I'll try my best to update soon.


End file.
